Twilight Racer
by Blue5324
Summary: A Legend Of Zelda game is introduced to Litwak's Arcade, and Turbo becomes jealous of all the attention the new game is getting. When he enters the game to try and take over, his true identity is accidentally exposed when he encounters Zant. He's desperate to keep the secret hidden, but Zant has an odd request in exchange for keeping his mouth shut.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFiction, so I'm sorry if it's a bit clunky. I apologize if certain things in the Zelda universe are incorrect, I like Zelda but I'm no expert. Also just to be clear, the Zelda arcade game in the story is not based on one game in particular, it's going to be a mix of Ocarina Of Time, Twilight Princess, Skyward Sword, and possibly Spirit Tracks. Reviews are appreciated. Please enjoy.**

Chapter One

The news of an upcoming addition to the arcade buzzed throughout Game Central Station. Apparently the new game, The Legend Of Zelda, was extremely popular, and had generated a massive fanbase, way bigger than Turbotime would ever be. Turbo watched as men made space for it and connected the cables. Within moments two children, cosplaying as the hero of the game, ran up to it and began to play.

Unfortunately for Turbo, the box faced away from Sugar Rush, so he knew nothing about it, other than what the hero looked like, as his image was on the side of the box. There was only one option: wait until closing time, and then go investigate. It wasn't safe to go in knowing nothing, what if he was killed instantly? Without writing in his code? And he had to _find_ where the code room was too, it wasn't in the same place for every game…

With every passing hour, Turbo became more and more eager, like a child waiting for the bell to ring signalling school was over. When the last of the children filed out of the arcade, Litwak grabbed his keys and locked the door behind him, heading home.

"Okay guys, the arcade is closed! Coast is clear!"

Cheers erupted throughout the numerous games as characters congratulated each other on another good day of gaming, and made plans for the night. Many were heading to Tapper's, the bar-inspired arcade game. However, to keep it kid-friendly, the bar served root beer instead of actual booze.

Turbo, disguised as King Candy, calmly exited Sugar Rush and entered the bustling Game Central Station. A few new faces inhabited the station, presumably from the Zelda game. There was a blonde elf princess with a purple dress, and the hero, a blonde elf boy with a green tunic. Many of the female characters were following the hero around, and several of the male characters did the same for the princess. No one was paying attention to him.

He walked along the perimeter of the room, eyes going from one screen to the next, reading the names. _Where is it…where is it…is that? No, that's not it…Aha! There it is!_

 __The train car was waiting there already. He sat down in the front, no one even glancing his way. The car switched on, and began its descent through the cable tunnel into the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Onto chapter two, in which I put my familiarity with Ocarina Of Time to good use. Hopefully Turbo isn't too out of character, I tried to add some funny moments to keep the character humorous like in the movie.**

Chapter Two

The tunnel opened up to reveal a gorgeous night sky with twinkling stars, and a wide expanse of field. _These graphics are pretty good,_ Turbo thought as he climbed out of the car. _Now if I were a code room, where would I likely be…?_ Scanning the horizon, his gaze locked on a gleaming castle. A smile spread across his lips. _Perfect._ He took a step forward.

And the ground began to explode around him.

"Aaahh!" he jumped backwards in fear. "Holy crap is there an earthquake or something!?" But the explosions were only in certain areas, and weren't even that big. Everything went silent again, and the ground ceased shaking. "Heh heh, good thing nobody saw that…" Turbo chuckled. "Not very king-like for King Candy to be spooked by a little explosion."

He took a cautious step forward, hoping to slip between the piles of dirt and continue to the castle. But then a firm hand grabbed his leg and pulled him down. With a yelp, he fell on his stomach. He rolled over onto his back to see what he was dealing with, and his brown eyes widened in utter horror as he saw a skeletal figure ascending from the hole, and more behind it.

"No!" Turbo kicked, desperately trying to free himself. Laughing nervously, he glitched into his true form. "Heh heh! Look look! I'm dead, like you guys! I'm not your enemy!"

The skeleton paused, staring in confusion, then glanced at the others for some sort of explanation. Its grip loosened. Turbo violently jerked his leg away and scrambled to his feet, running for his life. _Have to get to the castle, now! There's no way I'm going back now, I'm not going home just to try this again tomorrow!_

 __He glitched back to King Candy form as he neared the castle, more and more skeletons popping up from the ground around him. _I think they're activated by my steps! When they hear something making noise over them, they come out to see what it is!_

 __He glanced over his shoulder to see them approaching, but none were close enough to be too concerned about yet. He faced forward again and—

 __Arms flailing wildly, he struggled to keep himself from falling forward into the moat that surrounded the castle. "Shit shit shiiiiitttt!" He managed to grab a post nearby to hold onto and regain his balance, his heartbeat and his breathing slowing down again as he sighed in relief. _I don't want to die, but drowning in the castle's moat because I can't swim would be the most embarrassing way to go._

The drawbridge was up at the moment, so he could not enter. Looking back to check on the monsters, he yelped when one took a swipe at him. He ducked, his crown comically flying up in the air between his head and the blade the skeleton wielded. Crown landing back on his head, he sped away from the monsters, staying parallel to the moat.

The sky was turning a lighter shade of blue, a pink and purple sunrise peaking over the ridge to the east. Just ahead, a tree sat adjacent to the town walls, some of the branches extending upwards towards the top of the wall. When he reached the tree, he jumped, reaching up but his fingers just missing the lowest branch. He continued his futile attempts, the skeletons drawing nearer. He was beginning to panic, his heart pounding. _This is it, I'm gonna die, I'm going to die here under this stupid tree before I was even CLOSE to the code room._ He turned around and his eyes turned to the size of dinner plates. He yelped as one skeleton raised its blade to slash him right down the middle. He squeezed his eyes shut, covering his face. At that exact moment the first few rays of light made it over the ridge, and the skeletons frantically dug their way back into the ground, including the one about to slash him. The sounds of rapid digging and shuffling ceased, and Turbo slowly pulled his hands away from his face and opened his eyes, his tensed body relaxing as he looked around, somewhat confused. The skeletons had left without a trace; the earth didn't even look like it had been disturbed. The sun was warm against his back and the sky was a gorgeous azure, no one could have guessed that skeletal monstrosities had just walked here moments ago.

 _The moment the sun came up…they just vanished. They could've killed me, but…_ Turning back towards the castle, he watched the bridge lower over the moat. He took a step forward, testing his theory that the sun really was the cause of the sudden scatter. The ground didn't even tremble slightly, there were no skeletons returning now. "That's certainly useful information," he mumbled quietly as he started towards the bridge.

From a considerable distance away, a towering figure stood shrouded in shadow, a spectator to the entire incident. "What a funny little man…" he mused, noting the short king's puffy pants and round pink nose. "Clearly he is not from this game. I'm surprised he hasn't gotten himself killed yet, he clearly knows nothing about where he is or what he's doing." Ever so slightly, his split blue lips turned upward in a smile. "It might be amusing to tag along with this light dweller for a little while… I wonder how many times he will almost get himself killed?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, sorry for the wait, I wasn't happy with the way the start of this chapter went, so I waited until I knew how to fix it up a little. Again, the Zelda game in the story is a mashup of Ocarina, Twilight Princess, Skyward, and later possibly Spirit Tracks, if I feel like it. It is not any single game. The previous chapter took place in Ocarina Of Time's Hyrule Field. The town in this chapter is a combination of Ocarina's Hyrule and Twilight Princess's Hyrule, the path to the castle is from Ocarina and the castle is the one from Twilight Princess. This is a longer chapter, and our two protagonists finally meet. Please enjoy, hope this chapter makes you laugh, and review if you can, so I can learn how to make the story better.**

Chapter Three

The city was bustling with people and it was very loud; you couldn't go anywhere without having to stop abruptly to avoid crashing into somebody. Combine that with the blazing sun that shone over the town, it was a nightmare. Nobody noticed the short king as he navigated his way through the crowds either, which resulted in a very cranky Turbo.

"Hey, watch it!" he snapped, dusting off his jacket when somebody slammed into him for a third time. He would have been knocked off his feet if there hadn't been someone rudely pushing him from behind. He felt suffocated being pushed around like this, helpless and unable to see where he was going. He considered going back, glancing over his shoulder but the path he had taken to get where he was now was already closed off by numerous citizens rushing about. Crap.

 _Damn it, it's like it's getting hotter by the minute!_ He quickly removed his coat and carried it. Good thing the shirt under his jacket was white, that would help somewhat. _Glad my persona doesn't wear black, hoo hoo, that would be torture._

 __From the shadows cast by a nearby house, the towering figure continued to follow Turbo through the crowds. Despite remaining in the shadows to be more discrete, his heavy black attire and barely ventilated helmet had him wheezing, barely dragging himself along. Finally he was about to lose it to the humid agony that was being trapped in that helmet, so he opened up the mouth portion of his helmet and gratefully inhaled the cooler air, sighing. A woman passed by, looking up at the shadowy, seven foot tall figure and screeched when she saw his blue complexion and pointed teeth. _Oops._

 _But I cannot teleport,_ he reasoned, _So I must continue to follow the light dweller on foot, which means I must remain incognito._ Closing the mouth portion of the helmet once more, he reluctantly proceeded to follow the crowd, entering humid hell once more.

A small clearing in the crowds appeared, a fountain in the center of town where nobody was walking, and Turbo hurried towards freedom. He grabbed the outer edge of said fountain to help him stop just in time, and as he leaned over the fountain he badly wanted to jump into the cold, rippling water. _But that would be making a scene,_ he reasoned with an amused smile. _Can't draw attention to myself, and besides, I can manage without a dip in the water. Although…_ His gaze slowly slid up from the water to the stone, outer edge of the fountain. The fountain consisted of two parts: the round part, which he stood in front of now, and a long, skinny part that ran towards the castle. With a confident smirk, he stepped up onto the outer edge and walked along the fountain's perimeter, avoiding the crowds altogether. "Hoo hoo, I even get a nice breeze helping me stay cool!" He mused happily as said breeze blew mist from the water his way.

 _Damn it, he's already so far away, if I don't catch up, he will be gone._ The shadowy, black-robed figure changed course, abandoning the shadows for the fountain the short king now walked along. Placing one foot up on the edge, the figure stepped up and followed behind him. A slick spot on the ledge caused the tall figure to slip, falling backwards on his butt and into the water with a barely suppressed yelp. Turbo glanced back upon hearing the humongous splash, but the figure was completely submerged, so Turbo saw nothing and shrugged it off, facing forward again. The tall figure sat up, bursting through the surface, and quickly clambering out of the fountain and back along the ledge, his now drenched robes weighing him down. _At least I'm not dying in this wretched heat anymore,_ he mused, the dip in the fountain actually doing something good. The stone surface branched off, giving Turbo the option to walk along a path through the middle of the fountain or continue along the edge, and he opted for the middle. Taller spouts streamed wide arcs of water, which Turbo paid little attention to as the four foot tall racer easily walked under them. The shadow figure, however, was faced with a problem. But he approached the stream confidently and then gracefully bent his upper half backwards, doing limbo under all the water arcs.

A sudden shiver went up Turbo's spine and he glanced over his shoulder. At that moment the arcs behind him changed their pattern, becoming a waterfall and obscuring his view. Facing forward once more, he had reached the end of the fountain and hopped down, only having to pass a few people before skipping towards the path to the castle and out of town.

That's when things started to get interesting.

Turbo stealthily made his way into the castle. Using his height (or lack thereof) to his advantage, he snuck under hedges and stone structures, slipping out of sight just before the guards could see him. With no one in sight, the shadowy figure suddenly began to squish in on himself, becoming slimmer and slimmer until he was gone, disappearing in a mess of black pixels, and transporting to the interior of the castle to wait for the short king to arrive.

Pushing as hard as he could, the large, heavy wooden doors slowly opened into a dark room. Though dim, Turbo could see the key to passing through this room was to ascend; a few pedestals connected to the walls at varying heights. But how was he supposed to get up there?

Tilting his head all the way back, he stared up at the numerous chandeliers and his eyes locked on a small chain at the bottom of each one. "Damn it!" he screeched, hands balling into fists. "You're telling me I need some sort of tool to get up there? I don't have the time for some stupid adventure quest!" He froze as a black, pixelated portal appeared across the room, and from it two horrific looking monsters dropped. Their faces were masked by large, heavy-looking stone shields, and they possessed ghoulish-looking, charcoal coloured bodies with odd symbols marking their skin. Their arms seemed too big for their bodies, and from the top and bottom of their masks, black, tentacle-like tendrils sprouted.

Even on their hands and knees, the creatures towered over Turbo, and he weakly held his hands up in front of his face as they approached him. "Heh heh, I don't suppose you're the friendly type of monsters?" The creatures didn't stop until they were inches away from him. One began to extend its hand towards him. "Oooooohhhhh shit oh no you don't! I'd rather keep my face thank you very much!" Turbo ran as fast as his legs would carry him across the room and back towards the door. His fingers only brushed the doorknob before large hands grabbed him around the middle and carried him back over to the other side of the room. "No, please don't! I swear, I was just curious what was in here! I didn't mean any harm, this was all just a misunderstanding, so just let me go please…." The monster raised Turbo over its head and he shut up, watching in confusion as the creature set him down on top of its shield-like mask. Then it climbed onto the back of the other creature, and the one on the bottom stood up straighter, raising them up at least a good four feet. The one under Turbo then grabbed the short king, lifting him up so he could climb over the railing onto the pedestal. "You…you're helping me!?" Turbo's eyes widened in surprise as he spun around to face the creatures that were climbing up with him. "Wonderful! I may not need to follow the game's rules after all!"

As the climbing routine continued, the shadowed figure watched from the ground level as the shadow beasts he had summoned to help the king followed his orders. He was curious to see what the little king planned to do, so for now he would help him, if needed. He had to admit though, the reaction to being helped by the monsters was greatly amusing.

When Turbo reached the highest pedestal, he turned to face the creatures. "I'm certainly grateful for the help, hoo hoo! You can go now." The creatures looked at each other, then proceeded back down to the main floor. Turbo entered the door, and his eyes widened and he grinned as a blue light shone over his face from the codes ahead.

"He's looking at the codes?" the shadowy figure responded when the shadow beasts returned to him with information. He tsked. "Even one such as myself would never attempt to alter the codes, it is too dangerous and unpredictable. Well done, my loyal subjects, you may return to the Twilight Realm until I have further need for you."

Turbo walked around the room, surveying the codes and folders that went by. He investigated the characters and took a brief look through the monsters, weapons, and objects folders, nodding and occasionally mumbling as he proceeded to the next folder. The next folder was entitled ENEMIES, and Turbo eagerly opened the folder, skimming through the names that appeared. As the name ZANT appeared, a face suddenly popped through the folder, startling him and knocking the folder out of reach. "What do you think you are doing, little light dweller? The code room is no place for anyone to be, unless it is an emergency."

Turbo stammered nervously, struggling to find the perfect lie. "Well, I was, I mean, I just, well, I…" knowing he had no acceptable excuse for being where he was, he turned to run.

"Oh no you don't," teleporting in front of Turbo, the seven foot tall figure picked Turbo up like a little kid, holding him up at arms length. "What is it you planned to do, light dweller? You aren't even from this game, are you? We've been plugged in for a day, and I've witnessed game after game. Not once did you appear today, however I _do_ recall seeing you on screen in Sugar Rush."

"I demand that you release me at once!" Turbo futilely kicked the air, trying to escape. As a cord between two codes floated by, Turbo yanked on it and threw it at the figure, causing said figure to glitch uncontrollably. The figure gasped as the electric shock ran through him and he released his hold on the short king, who dropped to the ground. As Turbo turned to run, the shadowed figure used all of his strength to reach out and grab his arm, attempting to stop him one last time. As Turbo felt the figure's long fingers wrap around his arm, his eyes widened and his mouth started to open to scream but he didn't get the chance. The affects of contact with the cord trailed down the tall figure's extended arm and began to shock Turbo. He suddenly began to flash as his code warped and glitched, altering between King Candy and Turbo and horrific hybrids of the two, until finally the pixels settled down and the shock was gone. The tall figure opened his eyes to see a short figure on the ground, but not the king he had seen only moments ago.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry it took longer than expected to post this chapter. I apologize if Turbo or Zant seem out of character, it's really hard to write and think like those two, especially for Turbo because for most of the movie he was acting so we know very little about him. Also, the Zant in my story is more cheery and silly for two reasons: first, the zelda game is part of the arcade, so Zant is aware that his backstory and role in the game are important, but aren't the only things that can define him. And second, I like the idea that Zant is or was silly and friendly before he turned evil. My friend is a big fan of Zant and showed me a lot of the parodies of TP on YouTube in which Zant is ridiculously funny and cheery, so the personality kinda comes from that too. As always, enjoy!**

Chapter Four

Red and white pixels stirred restlessly as Turbo groaned, slowly pushing himself up from the floor. "Ugh, my head…" he stumbled to his feet, body still aching tremendously from the electric shock. His eyes locked on the seven foot tall figure that stood about a meter away.

Black pixels still shuddered around the figure, but the pain was easy to ignore as he stared in fascination at the seemingly undead racer before him. His eyes quickly travelled from the racer's signature white racing helmet with the crimson 'T', to his red and white racing suit, to his red sneakers, to his ghoulish, grey face, to his peculiar, shadowed eyes; there were no irises, only shiny little black eyes, and what should've been the whites of his eyes were instead a luminescent yellow. "What…are you?"

For a split second Turbo was confused, brushing dust off of the front of his racing suit and frowning at the other figure. Then his mind registered that his hand was running over a white and red racing outfit, not a purple jacket, and he froze. "Oh, shit!" When his mouth opened to speak, the taller figure caught sight of teeth almost as yellow as the racer's eyes. He changed back to the King Candy persona, but it was too late.

"How can you do that?" the figure attempted again. Turbo didn't answer as he quickly assessed the situation and devised his escape. Brown eyes darting towards the exit behind the taller figure, he estimated how quickly he could get there, if he would be fast enough to get past…

Turbo was about to make a run for it when the tall figure took a hesitant step forward. The figure approached, and the chameleon-like helmet concealing his face began to recede, revealing a face equally peculiar and not human. There was something snake-like about him; the figure possessed a pale blue complexion, with lips that were cracked at the corners and inquisitive, equally luminescent eyes. The whites of his eyes were an amber-y orange, and like Turbo, he possessed no irises, only a pale, almost white part in the middle of each eye. Some sort of clothing draped over his head like a hood, revealing a small bit of his dark red hair underneath, and an intricate symbol was imprinted on his forehead and between his eyes. His mouth opened slightly, like he wanted to say something else, and Turbo glimpsed tiny, dagger-like teeth. Images in his mind of the figure before him snapping his teeth down into somebody's flesh made Turbo feel sick, just imagining the damage those little needles could do to somebody.

He bolted from the room, skidding to a stop at the railing of the pedestal. Panicking, he yelled, "Helloooooo shadowy monster things, I need your assistance! NOW!"

"They have returned to the Twilight Realm," the taller figure explained calmly. Turbo whirled around to face him. "There is no way you will be able to get down from here without plummeting to your death. Seeing as you will be unable to regenerate outside of your game, I suggest you begin explaining, else I will be less inclined to help you."

Shit, the snake man was right, he was at his mercy. "Wh-what do you want to know?"

"How are you able to change between the two forms the way you do?" he inquired, lowering himself down on one knee to be closer to the racer's height.

"It's just a little trick I learned over the years, by experimenting with my code…"

"You know a lot about the codes, don't you?" he guessed. Turbo nodded. "So you planned to come into my game and tamper with _our_ codes, am I correct?"

Turbo smiled nervously. "Tamper is such a strong word, how do you know I wasn't just checking to make sure everything was okay?"

But the taller figure wasn't even looking at him, a faraway look on his face. His gaze snapped back to the racer, suddenly coming to a conclusion. "So you are a virus."

Turbo grinned sheepishly, a nervous laugh escaping his lips.

The snake man looked down at the ground, deep in thought as he wondered what he would do now that he knew a virus threatened his existence. Granted the virus was small and seemed to lack any special abilities other than to glitch between the two appearances, but with the code knowledge he possessed, he was still a threat…

"I should turn you in…" he thought to himself.

"That's not a good idea."

"Oh? And why not?"

"It's just not, okay?"

"Ah, I see, afraid of your well-deserved fate, are you?"

"Look, judging by your appearance I think it's safe to assume you're not the hero of the game, so why are you so pissed that I was doing something bad? What if I wiped that little elf boy out of existence and you could take over, or whatever?"

The snake man was about to retort that his actions were justified but paused when he considered Turbo's words. "You would do that?"

Turbo's smile grew. He was winning him over easily. "You betcha, in exchange for keeping your mouth shut about what you saw." The snake man hesitated, thinking hard about what choice he would make. Turbo just smiled eagerly. _Just say the words, big guy, you know you want that little pest out of your way so you can be the center of attention. Yep, he's gonna say it any minute now, he's gonna say yes, and I'll march back into that code room and rip out the code for the hero. He'll be nothing but a glitch! Actually, this is even better! Once the hero is a glitch, the game will be deemed defective, and Litwak will have the game removed! This guy won't be a threat to me anymore—_

"No."

"What?" Turbo frowned. He must have heard wrong.

"I refuse your offer," the snake man replied calmly.

"Oh come on!" Turbo was getting impatient. "Surely there must be _something_ you want! Whatever it is, I'll get it for you!"

The blue man considered this briefly and then looked back down at the candy king, an eerie grin spreading across his lips and exposing his gleaming little fangs. "I know what I wish for."

"You do? Oh good, just tell me what it is, I'll bring it to ya." Turbo grinned.

"It's not a physical object," he explained.

The smile dropped slightly. "Okay," he answered, uncertainly. "What is it?"

Tilting his head to the side and grinning like a madman, the snake man responded, "I want you to take me with you on some adventures."

"Wh-what!?" Turbo gasped. "Of all the things in the arcade you could ask for, you want…what?"

The snake man abruptly jumped to his feet, twisting his body around in what looked like an extremely painful personification of a Twizzler. "Oh yes! You see this game becomes painfully boring when all you do is show up at the end of the game and in a few cut scenes. You spend quite a bit of time waiting, it's even more disappointing when a child can't even beat the basic levels to get to where you are. So you see my dilemma now, I spend far too much time doing nothing, and I have no one to hang out with…"

"Why don't you just hang out with somebody from this game?" Turbo inquired with a frown, thinking that was the obvious thing to do.

The snake man twisted out of the painful pose and back to normal, his shoulders slumping and his head lowering as he admitted, "I would, but, they don't seem to like me. Even by villain standards, they think I am too bizarre…" he looked up, pouting like a homeless puppy and making the biggest eyes he could manage. When Turbo didn't seem to fall for that, his expression changed and he smirked. "Plus, I find something about you very interesting."

"Oh please," he laughed, waving the compliment away. "I'm just the greatest racer ever you know."

The snake man smiled intuitively. "No, I wouldn't know, considering I am new to the arcade. Perhaps you could show me these famed racing skills of yours?"

Ego inflating rapidly, Turbo beamed. "Why of course, if you insist!" he turned towards the railing, then remembered he needed help down, and turned back around. "Heh heh, of course, we still need to get down, first."

"Oh, right!" the snake man raised an arm. "Take my hand."

Turbo stared at the snake man's extremely long sleeves, then back up to his face uncertainly. "Uh, I don't…uh, am I just supposed to reach in there, or…?"

The blue man placed a sleeved hand over Turbo's, and the two figures stretched thin until they were nothing, and reappeared at the bottom floor. "By the way," the snake man spoke up as they exited the castle. "If we are going to be friends, we should know each others' names, right?"

Turbo whirled around. "Whoa whoa whoa, I never agreed to be your friend. I said I would take you to see my car, but—" the snake man's smile dropped and he looked hurt. _Oh shit, what am I doing? He's gonna turn me in if I don't keep my promise! It's okay Turbo, just pretend to be this idiot's friend until you can get his game unplugged. It's all about playing the cards right until I have the upper hand._ "S-sorry. Being friends is a great idea, don't misunderstand, it's just a little hard for me to get close to people given the current virus status and all."

"I guess that makes sense. Anyways, my name is Zant."

"I'm King Candy."

They continued walking. "I take it King Candy is a fake name?"

"That's right."

"What's your real name?"

"It's not that important," Turbo replied. "Once we're among other game characters, you can't call me by my real name anyways. My persona is King Candy."

"I promise not to repeat your name in front of anyone! Swearsies!"

Turbo frowned, wondering whether to question the use of such a juvenile term from what he was pretty sure was a grown man, but decided against it. "No."

"Please."

"No!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

Turbo continued walking, when a head suddenly leaned over his shoulder, extending out dramatically in a way no human could ever do, and his amber eyes widening to the size of dinner plates and his jaw dropping, saliva dripping from his mouth. "Pleeeeeeeaaaaaase?"

"Holy shit!" Turbo yelped and jumped away from the blue man. "That's disturbing on a whole other level!"

"Really?"

"Yes!" Turbo exclaimed, surprised that Zant didn't know.

"I see…" Zant considered it for a moment. Turbo worried he'd hurt the tall man's feelings yet again, but it was hard to tell.

"Well, I guess it's not that bad," Turbo attempted. "If it scared me, maybe you could use that to scare the elf boy…"

Zant nodded, still not saying anything. Then he looked up at Turbo. "Please?"

"Oh for the love of—! Fine! If it will get you to stop, my real name is Turbo, okay!?"

 _So that's what the 'T' on his helmet stands for,_ he thought. "How did you end up in the arcade?" Zant inquired, more and more questions filling up his mind.

"That's none of your concern, Zant."

"And why are you grey?"

"I have no clue."

"Are you a zombie? Do you eat brains?"

"What!? No!" he retorted, seemingly offended by this.

"And why are you so short?"

"Well why are you so freakishly tall!?"

"And what's with the unattractive lisp?"

Hands clenching into fists, Turbo whirled around. "You ask too many questions, mister! What does it matter?"

"Sorry, I'm just so fascinated," Zant admitted. "Plus, as I aforementioned, I don't get to talk to people much."

"Well knock it off, okay? Please? I'm already stressed as it is having to take a tour around the arcade with somebody who could have me exposed and killed with the wave of a finger!"

Zant paused, considering what Turbo just said, then approached slowly.

"W-wait, what are you doing? No no no, don't do that, I didn't mean it, don't kill me I'm sorry!" Turbo covered his face as the Twili bent down so he'd be closer to Turbo's height. There was a ruffling sound, but Zant didn't even lay a finger on the undead racer. Confused, Turbo uncovered his face, and flinched as he stared straight ahead at the now eye level Zant. "What the—"

"Is this better?" the suddenly four foot tall Zant inquired.

"How did you do that?" Turbo exclaimed, brown eyes widening.

Zant shrugged. "One of the many powers I possess, gifted to me by my master, the Demon King Ganondorf." Zant grinned mischievously. "I could also _grow_ to an incredible size too, if you'd like to see that. You'd be the size of an insect to me then—"

"NO!" Turbo shouted, shaking nervously and causing Zant to burst into laughter. "No no, you don't have to show me, I believe you!"

"Aww, do not worry, new best friend, I wouldn't hurt you! Unless of course you try to hurt me. Then I will ensure your death is slow and painful."

"Fair enough." They continued walking. "Oh yeah, it's probably best if we're not seen together, no offense. The arcade still isn't too accepting of heroes and villains being friends, it's not a good idea if King Candy is seen chatting with a villain. My loyal subjects might get suspicious."

Zant nodded. As Turbo began to open the castle door, Zant grabbed his arm. "Wait!"

"What?"

"There will be guards outside the doors and all around the courtyard. We need to find an alternate route."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry this chapter came out so late, if you only knew how much hell this semester has been for me. It was sooooo busy! Luckily, I will be onto winter break here in the next week, so I will be able to post chapters more often. Please enjoy! And thank you to those who continue to read this story.**

Chapter Five

"Well, can't you just teleport us to Game Central Station?" Turbo inquired.

Zant frowned. "To be honest, I've… only visited that place once, and it didn't end well. I don't remember that place very well, and I need to know what my target destination looks like in order to teleport safely. Otherwise, we could end up anywhere."

"Fine. Where do you propose we go?"

Zant led the way down numerous corridors until they reached a secret trap door. The two villains hurried through the passage and out into the open field. "Damn, that's convenient. Wish I'd known about that earlier," Turbo muttered. They sat down on the train and began their descent into the power cable. "So… you say that you're a villain, who usurped the throne from a chick that is now helpless, powerless, and alone…"

"And you get all the attention and love and praise that you initially wanted?" Zant finished. "Oh my gods, that's my exact backstory! I can't believe we're both powerful, terrifying usurper kings!"

"Yeah, what are the odds, huh?" Turbo smiled, a little bit surprised as well. As they reached the end of the tunnel, Turbo climbed over the seat and sat down at the very front of the train so it would look like the two of them were not travelling together. "Okay, follow me, but don't make it obvious, okay?"

"Got it," Zant gave a thumbs up.

The train emerged into the bright light of Game Central. Turbo calmly exited the train and walked in the direction of Sugar Rush. Zant got out too, looking around for a minute as if he was waiting for somebody, and then proceeded to loop inconspicuously around the room once before approaching the Sugar Rush tunnel. Turbo had already boarded the train and got off on the other side, and Zant casually got on to the now empty train and began his descent into the darkness once more.

"Okay," Turbo said when Zant's train stopped on the other side and the tall villain stepped off. "You're gonna need to shrink down again like you did before. Everyone here is frickin' short. Then when we get to the castle, I'm gonna have to find you something bright and colourful to wear."

Zant's expression twisted in disgust. "Bright and cheery? But bright colours are so…" He sighed. "Well, if I must, I guess there's no choice then."

The two teleported up to the castle on top of the hill. Turbo snuck them into the castle through Sugar Rush's own secret pathways, and up to his room. Throwing open the closet doors, Turbo tossed Zant a pile of colourful blankets and sheets. "We'll cut these up into something somewhat decent for you to wear," he explained, before summoning a certain sour candy. "SOUR BILL! I NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE!"

Said sour candy entered the room. Looking bitter and miserable, his expression quickly changed when he saw the four foot tall, snake-like being standing in the middle of the room. "Hello!" Zant greeted warmly. "What are you supposed to be?"

Sour Bill stared, jaw dropping but no words coming out of his mouth. Turbo jumped down from the chair he'd been standing on to reach the sheets. "Ah, you're here. This is Zant, he's from that new game that was plugged in today." Zant waved and smiled. "I need you to help me make something for him to wear so he blends in with the characters from this game."

"I… uh…" Sour Bill knew it was best not to question King Candy. Whatever that man had done to this game, he had wiped their memories clean, and had made it clear that if Bill didn't listen, there would be dire consequences. He was lucky enough to know as much as he did, no one else even knew of the sinister things their king did behind closed doors. But this… he couldn't help but be speechless. Where had this come from? It was so sudden, and Sour Bill couldn't imagine why the candy king would befriend this… thing.

Turbo sighed, rolling his eyes. "He sorta figured out what I've done to this game and he blackmailed me. Now I have to hang out with him or he'll tell everyone what I've done. So can you help us to make him a disguise or what?"

"That might be difficult," Sour Bill responded, looking the dark figure up and down. "Even if we hid the rest of his body, what do we do about his face? No offense!" he said quickly, a bit afraid of the new character. "Unless," he continued, solutions forming in his mind already. "We give him a full body suit, we could disguise him as a candy citizen."

"Like a mascot!" Turbo's eyes lit up and he grinned. "That works perfectly! I'll leave you to it then," Turbo exited the room so Sour Bill could measure Zant and make the costume.

Once Turbo was gone, Sour Bill put down the tape measurer and looked up at Zant. "What did he tell you?"

"Well, to be honest I caught him sneaking into my game's code room. Once I saw his true form and discovered he was a virus, I blackmailed him. So long as we maintain friendship, I do not turn him over to the authorities."

Sour Bill's green eyes widened. "Even after knowing that he is a real villain, not just a game character that follows what their backstory says about them, but a real villain capable of real evil… you'd still let him get away with it?" Sour Bill glanced quickly at the door in case Turbo was listening outside, and then continued in a lower voice, "He has the ability to wipe out our existence whenever he wishes! He could have us all killed and nothing would remain of this arcade!"

"Are you sure? Surely he cares for his own self preservation, I'm sure he wouldn't wipe out _everything_." Zant looked doubtful. "But I know what you mean. Even as a villain, I know that it's all just part of the role I play, it doesn't have to define who I am. No one deserves to die. Don't worry, so long as this contract is in place, he won't harm anyone, or he'll learn how terrifying I can really be."


End file.
